Dreams
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Answer to WildDaises10 prompt on jello-forever board. Jane's dreams finally come true. Rated T for mention of suicide. My first Mentalist fic, please R&R. All comments are welcome.


WildDasises10 100 Prompts

Title: Dreams

Author: housemdfanforever

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing . I am writing for pure entertainment purposes. This story is not beta'd and all mistakes are mine. This is my first story; it is set in the future. All comments are welcome.

Summary: Jane's dream finally comes true.

The wind blew gently and ruffled the curls of the blond haired man who stood at the water's edge. He wore a light cream colored three-piece suit, a blue button down dress shirt underneath and a complimentary colored tie.

Water lapped at his bare feet and sand squished between his toes as he turned and looked out at the beautiful sunset that had just begun. Jane took in a deep breath and breathed in the salty sea air.

There was something comforting about the beach at this time of the year. Both good and bad memories flashed through his mind of times gone by. Of building a sandcastle with his daughter, playing catch with a Frisbee and swimming in the ocean with his wife and daughter.

After they had died, it took him a very long time to come back to this place. Even though this beach held good memories of his time with his wife and child, they also held memories of darker times. He remembered the dark, stormy and drunken night when he had become so desperate to rid himself of the hell he was experiencing that he tried to commit suicide. That awful night was one he tried his hardest not to think about.

However as hard as he tried to fight the connection he felt, it drew him back time and time again. It was this beach that he finally made peace with himself and knew that he could move on with his life. The blue eyed man knew that his family would want him to get on with his life and fall in love again.

It had taken many years, but he had done just that. The tall man smiled to himself. He never dreamed he would fall in love again. But here he was.

His daydreaming was interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder. The blue eyed man turned and looked at Rigsby and Cho standing next to him and smiled a big smile.

"Are you ready Jane?" Rigsby asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Jane replied with a confident smile.

With that said Cho smiled at Jane and motioned to the priest to begin. Jane stood next to his friends, not hearing a word the priest was saying. None of that mattered.

All that mattered, at that moment, was the radiant looking woman walking towards him. Jane's mouth had gone dry, the second he laid eyes on her. The blond haired man memorized every detail.

Her dress was cream colored, held up by thin straps, with tiny diamonds accentuating her bust line, a flowing train. The dress fitted her like a glove and Jane swore he had never seen anyone as beautiful as she continued to walk towards him, their eyes locked on each other. She looked like an angel, as the sunlight in the background illuminated her face.

Memories rushed into his mind as he remembered their first meeting at CBI all those years ago, and the nervous apprehension of telling her how he felt. Jane remembered how scared he was in waiting to see if she felt the same way. Lucky for him, she had and he continued to remember their first date and kiss. Other good memories ran through his mind.

After for what seemed like an eternity, Lisbon was finally standing in front of him. But not before Minnelli gave her away. Her green eyes held nothing but unconditional love for the man in front of her as they continued to get lost in each other's eyes.

Somehow both of them managed to say "I do" at the appropriate times, in spite of how much they were staring into each other's eyes.

Now came the part that Jane had waited to say for long time. He looked into Lisbon's eyes and smiled that special smile just for her and he began to speak.

"Teresa, words can't express how much I love you. We've been through the ups and downs that life has dealt us. Through it all, you've been by my side. I don't know what I would've done without you. You've taught me so much about life, about what it means to really and truly live again. After the death of my family, I thought my sole purpose was to catch Red John. We did it, we all did." He said with a smile.

Jane took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"After that, I felt lost and confused. But you, you were by my side the entire time. It was you who gave me the strength to go on and find my purpose in life once again. You are and continue to be the reason I live, and breathe. Your love and support are what help me to wake up in the morning and to go on living each day to the fullest. You, Teresa are my best friend and lover. I will love you from this day until the day I die. Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for putting up with me, I know I'm not an easy guy to deal with. "Jane could see the laughter in her eyes and he smiled that special smile just for her.

"Seriously, I will love you forever, until the day I die. Thank you for coming into my life."

Jane could feel tears threaten to spill over onto his cheeks, but somehow he managed to keep them at bay. He could see the tears threatening to fall in Lisbon's eyes as well. They both smiled at each other.

Lisbon took a deep breath and spoke.

"Patrick, I never thought this day would come, but yet here we are. Life hasn't been easy for either of us, but there's no one that I'd rather spend it with. You're my best friend, confidant, and lover. Before you came into my life, the only thing I knew was my job. You showed me what it means to be a child again, even if your crazy antics annoy the heck out of me."

They laughed and she continued on.

"Seriously, you've saved my life more times than I can count and I am forever grateful. You have given me a new purpose in my life and a reason for living each day. Seeing you next to me each morning when I open my eyes is the greatest gift in the world. I promise to never take you for granted, to always be there to support you no matter what, to yell at you and put you in your place, because God knows no one else can!" she laughed aloud and continued on.

"I promise to stand by you, to give you strength each day, to let you cry on my shoulder when need be, to cherish every moment we have together and to love you until the day I die." Lisbon smiled that special smile just for him.

The rings were exchanged and the priest said a few more words. Then he turned to Jane and smiled a big smile and said.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jane smiled a big smile at Lisbon and whispered to her as he leaned down to kiss her, "My dreams just came true."

They kissed and it was a kiss of passion, love, commitment, longing, and joy.

When they broke the kiss, they could hear their friends cheering loudly. Everyone was smiling and before he knew it, Lisbon was brushing away his tears with her thumb as she looked up at him and smiled.

"So did mine." She said as the happy tears flowed from her eyes as Jane wiped them away.

They were dismissed and stepped off the altar as husband and wife, smiling joyously.

It was a new chapter in both their lives.


End file.
